


Gioco

by helvetesfonster



Series: Mio Fratello [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetesfonster/pseuds/helvetesfonster
Summary: Terzo wants to play.
Series: Mio Fratello [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Gioco

“No.”

Terzo blinked quickly and flinched at the door that had been slammed in his face. He bit at the inside of his cheeks harshly, to ignore the pain in his chest, and furrowed his eyebrows. He stared at the golden touches of decorations on the doors to Nihil’s office for a few seconds, trying to regain himself. 

“Okay then.” The ten year old murmured and slowly spun around on the back of his heels, sighing shakily as he began to walk away. Honestly? He didn’t even know why he kept on trying. Probably because no matter what, Nihil would always be his father. That flame of hope of finding a true fatherly figure in him would never fade away from Terzo’s heart. 

The raven haired boy hugged the Monopoly box tightly to his chest as he made his way to the kitchen instead. It still wasn’t lunchtime and he wasn’t allowed any mid-morning snacks. No one was, really. The kitchen ghouls liked privacy and concentration whenever they prepared a meal. The last time someone interrupted them, a couple of knives flew around. But. Terzo was feeling down and something sweet wouldn’t hurt. He could always manage to sneak under the tables and be quiet. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh crap.” Terzo whispered to himself just as he was about to rest his hand on the doorknob that lead to his destination. Instead of facing his brother he froze in place, his quick heartbeats resonating inside his ears. Hopefully, Secondo would eventually get bored and leave him alone. 

“You are aware of the fact that even if you don’t move I can still see you, right?” Secondo scolded and raised an eyebrow, as he slowly approached his sibling. “Snacks aren’t allowed before lunch, fratellino. We’ve been through this before.”

Terzo’s mismatched stare met his brother’s and his lips parted some. Secondo had always been intimidating. But not scary. Never scary. He swallowed nervously due to the fact that he got caught and shrugged a shoulder. “I was not here for snacks.” He cleared his throat and scoffed at his own lie. “I came for… this?” He held up the board game over his face, only his eyes peeking over it. “I’m throwing it out. I’m too big for games like these, anyway.”

Ah. 

Secondo understood now. 

It was always the same cycle. Terzo tried to reach out to Nihil, found himself with yet another rejection and then devoured his sadness away with cake. Secondo pursed his lips together at that and tried to ignore the disappointment he felt for his progenitor. He couldn’t hate him. Nihil had given him the best things he had in life: two siblings he would never admit aloud he actually loved. 

“Too big for Monopoly?” Secondo teased and placed a hand on Terzo’s back, guiding him away from the kitchen doors and out to the backyard of the abbey instead. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna start with papal duties already. Trying to take my place?” 

Squinting his eyes gently as they stepped outside, Secondo reached up with his free hand to cover his face from the threatening sun rays. He continued to lead the way to the table settled under one of the apple trees. Humming softly at the much welcomed shade as he sat down, he nodded for Terzo to place the box in front of them. 

“No! I said I was big, not old.” Terzo giggled and sat down across from Secondo, eyes flickering down to his brother’s long legs. He pointed out his own toes to try and reach the floor as well, but nope. He still needed a few more inches for that. Meanwhile, he would just enjoy swinging his legs around while he still could. 

“Did you just call me old?” Secondo scoffed as he took the lid off the box and raised an eyebrow at Terzo. He wasn’t mad, of course. But Terzo could never really tell. The middle sibling rarely smiled and the kid was still learning how to read his emotions. 

Terzo stared at Secondo in shock for a moment, as realization of what was happening hit him. It was his turn to ask, now. “Wait, what are you doing?” He asked, voice laced with incredulity. 

“Preparing the board. Clearly.” Secondo said dryly and began to give out Terzo his share of initial paper bills. 

Terzo had received the game for his latest birthday and never got the chance to try it out. His ghoul friends were constantly having music lessons and by the end of the day, all they wanted to do was sleep. He didn’t have enough courage to bother Primo or Secondo with such an insignificant desire like playing Monopoly. So, he tried his father. It could be fun, right? Get to spend some quality time together and get angry over tiny plastic properties. But Terzo should’ve known better than to expect something else than a no from Nihil. 

“We’re playing Monopoly?” The boy whispered in disbelief, his eyes shining at the idea of it. 

“Obviously.” Secondo muttered under his breath and let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re not as brilliant as I thought. Are you sure you’re part of this family? We generally are quicker to catch up on things.”

A huge grin split Terzo’s face at that and quickly began to arrange his bills in small stacks. “You know I love you, right?” He spoke softly as he looked up at his brother, who didn’t meet his gaze. 

Something deep inside Secondo started burning at that. Maybe it was his heart. Huh. What a strange feeling. His expression didn’t change at all. He still looked as stern and ceremonious as usual. Though Terzo could’ve sworn he saw the corner of his mouth twitching upwards under his skull paint. 

And that was good enough for him.

“Shut up and roll the dice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this with a small piece I wrote after an ask I got on Tumblr.  
> All works will be dedicated to Secondo being the most amazing brother to Terzo.


End file.
